Ikuratemo Itsudemo
by Anne de Shinomori
Summary: Ella perdió todo en una noche de tormenta, incluso la razón. Él es quien debe ayudarla... como sea sin importar como. AxM 1º FINAl/ completo ;
1. La tormenta

**Ikuratemo Itsudemo**

_*Este es un proyecto pensado y dirigido por Ann de Shinomori y realizado por Kunoichi Karla. _

_*Los personajes le pertenecen al Sr. Nobuhiro Watsuki._

**Capítulo I: La Tormenta**

La lluvia golpeando en la ventana sobre su cabeza la aterraba, intentaba controlar los temblores de su cuerpo, pero los refucilos y truenos no ayudaban demasiado.

"_Maldita tormenta_"-, pensó con los ojos brillando por las lágrimas que se resistía a dejar caer.

Aún hecha un ovillo y sin destaparse tomó de la mesa de luz el retrato de un hombre vestido de piloto. Un nuevo relámpago le permitió ver la sonrisa que le surcaba el rostro y lo verde de sus ojos, igual que los suyos.

Recordó entonces cuando el avión aterrizó en la pista envuelto en llamas. Era una noche como esa. Ella estaba en brazos de su madre, que la apretó con fuerza contra su pecho para que no viera a través del cristal de la torre de control. Pero por encima del hombro que la protegía vio que la pista era televisada en un monitor.

Lo vio todo. Los bomberos intentando apagar el fuego, la lluvia que desparramaba el combustible y extendía el fuego… el sollozo de su madre…

-Papá...-murmuró acariciando el retrato, pero entonces oyó el grito acallado de su madre. Sin pensarlo, sin darse cuenta siquiera, bajó de la cama por el lado más alejado de la puerta y estando ya en dirección a ella vio salir del cuarto al otro lado del corto pasillo a un tipo. Cargaba en la mano derecha una espada japonesa. La luz del relámpago que llegó desde la ventana del comedor le permitió ver sangre en la hoja, y el suelo por donde había andado.

El asesino volteó en dirección a ella, manteniendo la vista fija, buscando...

Misao contuvo la respiración sintiendo el corazón golpear con fuerza en su pecho. Ese era el fin, los ojos oscuros del tipo le decían que no había salvación…

Entonces el trueno que había sido anunciado un instante antes golpeó la tierra haciéndola vibrar, exaltando al portador de la muerte. Miró hacia el comedor, desierto, silencioso, y sin volver la vista atrás se marchó.

Misao continuaba inmóvil, aferrada al respaldo de la cama. Solo el sonido apagado de la puerta del frente al cerrarse la hizo reaccionar.

Medio tambaleante y temblando caminó hasta la habitación de su madre. Se asomó con temor, no quería ver, preveía el dolor, pero lo hizo.

Las sábanas blancas, grises en la penumbra, guardaban charcos de sangre. Sangre de su padrastro que yacía con los ojos abiertos y el pecho atravesado por una mortal herida. Sangre de su madre que dejaba colgando de la cama un brazo surcado por la que corría desde su garganta lacerada por el filo frío de la espada.

Ahogó con sus manos un grito de horror mientras se dejaba caer al suelo. Deseaba que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla, deseaba despertar pronto… la mano que la sujetó por el hombro le dijo que era el final.

---------Fin del Capítulo I---------

Fue difícil, muy difícil ponernos de acuerdo… No es fácil escribir las ideas de otro y mucho menos hacer que otro escriba lo que se nos viene a la cabeza, pero bueno… lo intentamos, juro que así fue.

El próximo capítulo prometemos que será algo más largo y aparecerá, entre otros personajes, Aoshi.

Aceptamos todo tipo de críticas, tomatazos, o reviews- bomba, así que no duden en dejar su comentario, todo será bienvenido.

Un beso grande, Ann de Shinomori y Kunoichi Karla


	2. Héroe por una noche

Bueno amigas, lamento mas que muchísimo la demora, solo que las musas de Kunoichi Karla no se ponían de acuerdo con su tiempo libre, por tal hecho me agarro un ataque de furia en versión chibi (corriendo de un lado a otro con los bracitos moviéndose locos), decidí ESCRIBIR YO, jajaja. Por lo tanto en caso de que no les agrade el modo de redacción, hagan una protesta por reviews, y clamen por Kunoichi, yo no me ofendo, ya que esto no es mi vocación.

Dejen muchos reviews. Los quiero, hasta la próxima semana… (Espero)

Los dejo con el segundo capitulo.

_**Capitulo**__**II**__**: **__**Héroe **__**por **__**una **__**noche**_

Ahogó con sus manos un grito de horror mientras se dejaba caer al suelo. Deseaba que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla, deseaba despertar pronto… la mano que la sujetó por el hombro le dijo que era el final.

-"por favor, no lo hagas"-

¿Qué no lo haga? ¿Qué no hiciera qué? Era ella la que debía suplicar por su vida… Desconcertada por tan gentil súplica abrió los ojos. Entonces se dio cuenta de todo, pero no logró comprender nada.

El viento fresco de la noche le traspasaba la ropa y le helaba hasta los huesos. Frente a ella la noche despejada y el canal de aguas siempre intranquilas. Miró hacia abajo casi sin moverse, solo tenía sobre el suelo los talones, y después el vacío.

Tragó saliva y respiró hondo, pero el aire jamás pareció salir de su cuerpo…

-"…No importa lo que haya pasado, no creo que esta sea la mejor solución…"- (…)

Giró la cabeza muy lentamente y de forma tensa. Sentía ya los dedos con los que se sostenía de la baranda entumecidos. De moverse perdería el equilibrio y caería irremediablemente. Un joven de ojos y cabello castaño la sujetaba del hombro con cierta fuerza, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño. Le sonrió complacido por lograr su atención.

-¿Por qué no subes de regreso?-

Volvió a mirar el horizonte, y las aguas turbulentas

-¿Qué… como llegué aquí?- preguntó titubeante con la voz resquebrajada por el llanto que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-Eso no importa. Ven.-

La sujetó de un brazo para sostenerla mientras ella intentaba darle la espalda al vacío y así poder regresar del lado seguro de la barandilla, pero entonces la bocina de un camión la asustó y sus pies se zafaron de la cornisa arrancándole un grito. Quedó colgando del brazo del que él la sostenía.

-Tranquila, te tengo.-, le dijo sujetándola con ambas manos.- No mires abajo, mírame…mírame- insistió.

La tranquilidad impresa en su voz la hizo sentirse "segura" y apartó la vista del agua que corría frenética allí abajo para mirarlo.

-Escúchame. Voy a jalarte, pero necesito que hagas pie para que me ayudes ¿de acuerdo?-

Ella asintió levemente y él volvió a sonreír pese a lo marcadas que estaban sus facciones debido al esfuerzo.

-Eres muy bonita. Espero que esta no sea tu forma de darte un baño.-, bromeó, y apenas acabó de decirlo tiró del brazo de la chica con fuerza, lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera pisar nuevamente la cornisa. Entonces la tomó por debajo de los brazos y la ayudó a regresar a la banquina.

-¿Estás bien?-, preguntó agitado sin apartarse de ella.

-…gracias.-, musitó la jovencita casi sin voz y temblando como una hoja.

Los vehículos que pasaban a grandes velocidades y muy cerca de ellos tocaban bocina por tener que evitar embestir el coche del joven castaño atravesado de cualquier forma en el carril de la autopista.

-Será mejor que salgamos de aquí.-, dijo previendo que no lo estarían esquivando por mucho más, y entonces la sintió desplomarse sobre él.

Se había desmayado.

º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.· _**Ikuratemo **__**Itsudemo**_ ·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º

Misao sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza y a su cuerpo parecía que le había atropellado un camión; se decía Misao para sus adentros, -¿por que tanto ruido? … -al abrir los ojos se encontró recostada en una cama de hospital con mucha gente que iba y venia por doquier, su dolor de cabeza se intensificaba al abrir los ojos, estaba completamente confundida, cuando oyó una voz grave pero dulce a la vez le dijo:

- wow! Despertaste por fin, y yo que pensaba que este día se acabaría sin emoción alguna. Mucho gusto Sanosuke Sagara, Bombero de Kioto, ¡bue...! En verdad es mi primer día,- rió mientras extendía su mano para que ella la estrechara

Misao lo observo extrañada, ¿quién era este moreno tan gentil, que no recordaba que fue lo que hizo, pero tenia la sensación de que esa noche, era su héroe?

-Misao Makimachi, mucho gusto – y tras un silencio- ¿de dónde te conozco?

-No me conoces… creo, solo pasaba por el puente, cuando te vi a un costado de la calle colgando para el otro lado, ¡¿en que estabas pensando niña?! Dijo Sanosuke con cara de hermano mayor regañador.

-¿Yo… yo… - musitaba Misao- me quise suicidar? Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Él la observo con lastima pensando:"pobre niña esta peor de lo que creí" – no lo sé, talvez sólo querías darte un baño…- dijo con gracia. -No te preocupes, ya veras que todo tiene…-.

E interrumpiéndolo ingresaron a la habitación un médico y tres oficiales

-¿es ella? Pregunto el médico con un papel en la mano, que al parecer era una fotocopia de una fotografía de ella, a lo que los oficiales asintieron.

-¡¿qué hiciste, niña?!- dijo Sano.

-no me digas _niña_ -gruño- y no lo sé, ¿ocurre algo, oficiales?

Uno de ellos, con cara apenada preguntó – ¿Misao Makimachi? -Y ella asintió solo con un leve movimiento de cabeza, por lo que el oficial continúo, - temo tener que informarle que su madre y su padrastro han sufrido un terrible accidente, la mucama dio parte a la policía, la mañana de antes de ayer, al encontrar los cuerpos ya sin vida, al parecer asesinados por la noche e informó la desaparición de una joven de 16 años, que debería estar en la casa al momento del hecho. Nos alegramos de que se encuentre a salvo, solo que precisamos…

Misao comenzó a convulsionar, Sanosuke le ordenó al oficial que se callara, mientra el médico la atendía

Y otra vez, el trueno, el pasillo, el sujeto, la espada a la luz de la noche, y tras la puerta…

-despierta, despierta- le decía nuevamente esa voz grave pero dulce-

Misao se estabilizo y recordó en un segundo todo lo ocurrido: la noche del crimen, sus días vagando, con esas imágenes repitiéndose en su cabeza una y otra, y otra vez, la caminata por el terraplén hacia el puente…

- maldito Sanosuke, ¿por qué no me dejaste saltar y ya?, todo se habría acabado entonces.-

- porque nadie se suicida frente a Sanosuke Sagara, bombero de Kioto, chiquilla. Dijo guiñándole un ojo como para cortar el momento tenso.

El médico dijo que seria mejor que Misao descansara, esta de más decir que habían sido días duros para ella.

Sanosuke se retiró de la habitación dándole un beso el la frente, a lo que ella rechazó, y el le respondió suavemente

-si lo tengo que hacer de nuevo, lo haría, cuídate y no hagas locuras. Al principio duele pero te acostumbras, solo preocúpate por recuperarte, y trata de mantener lo mas que puedas los recuerdos de los que no están.

-¿y tú que sabes?

- lamento hablar desde la experiencia –dijo levantando la mano, a modo de saludo y saliendo del cuarto.

El médico les dio el parte a los oficiales luego de haber conversado con ella.

-sufrió un shock post traumático: una parte de su cerebro se niega a aceptar lo ocurrido, provocándole amnesia, pero la otra la obliga a recordarlo ya que es importante; y es así que su sistema colapsa y se producen las convulsiones. No es conveniente que la interroguen ahora, de esto se tendrá que hacer cargo el especialista, y en caso de que Él lo autorice podrán hablar con ella, hasta tanto, los invito a retirarse.

Tales hombres se retiraron.

El doctor volvió y le coloco un líquido al suero de Misao, lo que durmió profundamente

º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.· _**Ikuratemo**__**Itsudemo**_ ·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º

Por la mañana despertó, por suerte sin pesadillas o recuerdo alguno, justo en ese momento ingresó a la alcoba una enfermera con el desayuno y ordenó el sitio. Cuando se estaba retirando ingresó junto al médico de la noche anterior un joven apuesto, alto, delgado, atlético, sus enormes ojos azules oscuros y fríos como la inmensidad del océano, al parecer Méd…

Quien interrumpió sus observación diciendo – Aoshi Shinomori, médico psiquiátrico y neurocirujano y seré tu ayudante terapéutico.

º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.· ·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.· ·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º

_**Fin**__**del**__**capitulo**__**II**__**: **__**Héroe **__**por **__**una noche**_

º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.· ·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.· ·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º

**Les agradezco por su apoyo a Mego, Natsumi Niikura y Bruja. **

**Mego****: justo que logre encontrar tu correo para avisarte de que publicamos, me llegó el e-mail de tu review, pero igual PERDON!!! En cuanto a la sangre yo solo dije"**_**y encontró a la madre y al padrastro… muertos**_**", a la semana Kuno me llama y al leer por poco me salpico de sangre, fue todo idea suya. Aunque igual me gusto. Jajaja. Gracias **

**Natsumi y Bruja:**** les agradezco hallan leído el 1º capitulo y espero les guste este 2º. No entendí mucho eso de que no se ven historia de este tipo en FanFiction, pero igual lo tome como halago. Jajaja. Un súper beso y hasta la próxima. **

**(\____/)(\**_** AS**_**/)**

**(#^·^#) (#^·^#)**

**(")**_** as**_**(")(")__ (")**

_**Una **__**producción **__**de **_

_**Ann **__**de **__**Shinomori y**__**Kunoichi **__**Karla**_

**n/a AS= amamos Aoshi Shinomori**


	3. Un oasis en el desierto

_**Recordando la ultima escena del **__**Capitulo**____**II**__**: **__**Héroe**____**por**____**una**____**noche**_

º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.· _**Ikuratemo**____**Itsudemo**_ ·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º

Por la mañana despertó, por suerte sin pesadillas o recuerdo alguno, justo en ese momento ingresó a la alcoba una enfermera con el desayuno y ordenó el sitio. Cuando se estaba retirando ingresó junto al médico de la noche anterior un joven apuesto, alto, delgado, atlético, sus enormes ojos azules oscuros y fríos como la inmensidad del océano, al parecer Méd…

Quien interrumpió sus observación diciendo – Aoshi Shinomori, médico psiquiátra y neurocirujano y seré tu ayudante terapéutico.

º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.· ·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º

_**Capitulo III: Un Oasis En El Desierto**_

Ella lo miró extrañada, sin responder. Y pensó: "y que demoños se cree este idiota, ahora comenzara con esa psicosis de psicólogo de: "yo sé que piensas"

Aoshi tomo su planilla colgada a los pies de la cama, y solo se aventuro a preguntar:

Dicen que ha estado aquí contigo un muchacho, ¿Quién es? ¿familiar o amigo?

No lo sé, solo lo encontré en la calle y me trajo aquí luego de que me desmaye.

Ah! – tras un silencio- ¿tienes más familia, tíos, primos, padrinos, algo?

No, nada

Y dime ¿te acuerdas qué fue lo que te llevó a aquella calle anoche?

Si- fue todo lo que dijo

¿y porqué fue?

Por nada que lo involucre

Claro, no hice nada…- dijo con un tono infantil sin siquiera haberlo pensado y ella interrumpió

Entonces queda claro que: NO debería meterse y me tendría que dejar sola de una vez.

Aoshi levanto una ceja, mirándola fríamente; se había visto pillado, solo que ella no se tendría que dar cuenta "no fue una buena respuesta, como puede ser que me halla equivocado de ese modo." Pensó. Se levanto y salio del lugar.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo murmuraba: ¿Por qué demoños la gente se niega tanto a la terapia? Si todo el mundo la precisa, pero a esta mina le tendrían que dar una beca, y pagarle el viático, por el bien de la sociedad. De seguro si tuviera un familiar lejano, tampoco se haría cargo de ella.

Si no fuera tan resistente la llevaría a la granja de rehabilitación mental, pero para ella seria más traumático eso. ¡Pero que demoños haré con esta niña!

Y lo único que paso por su cabeza fue la única persona fuera del hospital que había estado con ella. Y en la mesa de entrada pidió el registro de visitas de la habitación 115 y obtuvo que a las 23:40 del día anterior un hombre de nombre Sagara, Sanosuke la llevó y espero por ella, que no dejó ningún número ni dirección.

Busco a Okina quien la había atendido en la guardia y talvez había podido hablar con él y tenga algún dato.

Mmm..., ¡ha! Si era un joven muy alegre, de hecho demasiado para la situación, desde mi punto. Dijo algo de "Sanosuke Sa… Sa… Sahara… o algo así, mi memoria no funciona ya como antes

Sagara.

¡SI!

OK. No se preocupe por su memoria, si quiere le hago un par de tajos y agujeros y todo se solucionará. – dijo en broma fingiendo una risa macabra.

º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.· _**Ikuratemo**____**Itsudemo**_ ·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º

Esa misma tarde fue al cuartel de bomberos y dio con Sanosuke.

-Aoshi Shinomori, médico psiquiatra de Misao Makimachi, la joven que llevaste al hospital…

- si, la recuerdo. ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿Está bien? – lo abrumo con sus preguntas.

-no prometo nada, al menos que la ayudes. ¿Sabes? Eres la única persona que Misao tiene…- lo interrumpe Sanosuke

-¿tiene? Sólo la vi esa vez, ni siquiera la conozco…

- Misao no tiene ningún familiar y presenta una negación al psicoanálisis, y mientras siga creyendo que el suicidio era la única solución, nada de lo que intentemos le parecerá bien, no entiende que es por su bien. Yo entiendo que no es fácil hacerse cargo de alguien, que no conoces y que lo mas seguro, viendo como es, -Sanosuke lo miraba pensativo- te habrá tratado mal pero si tu no aceptas cuidar de ella tendremos que internarla en un centro de rehabilitación mental y seria demasiado, perder su familia, su casa, sus cosas y sentir que también su libertad.

-¡oiga! Apenas puedo conmigo, no creo ser bueno para cuidarla, mi sueldo apenas me alcanza para vivir y mantener mi casa, aparte, ¿qué le dice que no soy un maldito psicópata?

-Que es bombero, y que si fuera un "_maldito psicópata_" no la hubieras llevado al hospital, esperado a saber que tal estaba, ni nada de eso y en cuanto a lo económico sólo sería cuestión de días para que un juez dicte la tenencia y la administración de los bienes, que cubrirían todos sus gastos.

-en verdad… me hice bombero porque le gusta a las chicas, alquilo un Dpto. en la avenida, porque le gusta a las chicas, uso moto, por que le gusta a las chicas. Y no estoy preparado para vivir con una chica que ni siquiera es mi… en fin.

-OK, de todos modos le dejaré mi tarjeta

º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.· _**Ikuratemo**____**Itsudemo**_ ·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º

º·.·º·.·º _**Dos días después**_ º·.·º·.·º

Aoshi estaba tomando un café con la Doctora Megumi Takani, directora del hospital.

Cuando le sonó el teléfono celular, entonces se alejo un poco de la mesa, miró la pantalla y vio un número desconocido; pidió disculpas a Megumi – Aoshi Shinomori, diga?-

-Hola doctor, habla Sanosuke Sagara, ¿sabe quien soy?

-si, ¿cómo se encuentra?

- bien, gracias. Pero… preciso hablar con usted.-

- claro, ¿Cuándo y dónde?

-en diez minutos en el bar de la esquina del hospital.

Volviendo a la mesa donde estaba Megumi – debo irme, lo siento, adiós-

- pero… ¿adonde? ¿Qué paso…?- pero fue inútil seguir preguntando, el ya se había ido.

º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.· _**Ikuratemo**____**Itsudemo**_ ·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º

º·.·º·.·º _**Diez minutos más tarde en el Bar**_ º·.·º·.·º

-Doctor, que bueno que vino- dijo el castaño extendiendo la mano.

- No, por favor, gracias a usted por comunicarse- dijo con un gesto parecido a una sonrisa. Sentándose – ¿Qué se le ofrecía?

-por favor tutéame- le pidió Sanosuke

-si usted lo hace también.

-OK. Te llame por que estuve pensando respecto a la chiquilla, ¿en verdad no tiene familiar alguno?

-ninguno, sus padres y abuelos murieron, y ambos padres eran hijos únicos.

- bien, solo por un tiempo, y si ella pone un poco de voluntad y tú la vas a visitar a diario, acepto que se quede en mi casa.

-¿Me hablas en serio?,

-no, solo que me gusta aceptar niñas medias locas en mi apartamento como pasa tiempo. Si, es verdad- dijo con un tono sarcástico

- en verdad gracias, ¿se puede saber por qué ese cambio?

-hace dos noches que no duermo pensando en esa niña. Para mí fue terrible superar la muerte de mis padres, cuando era un niño, y hasta hace cuatro días atrás pensaba que nadie podría haberlo pasado peor que yo, pero luego de lo de Misao: al menos yo tenía a mis abuelos, tíos y primos por mayor, que me malcriaban. Y después de todo a mis padres no los perseguía un asesino.

- ¡ah!, y crees que de este modo retribuyes a tus abuelos todo lo que hicieron por ti.

- no se ofenda, pero no me quiera psicoanalizar, lo hago porque ninguna persona se merece la tortura de un psicólogo 24 horas.

Aoshi lo miro seriamente – te agradezco nuevamente, si precisas charlar con alguien llámame, yo tengo que arreglar todo para que esto se concrete cuanto antes; te llamo cuando todo este listo, seguramente para pasado mañana ya estará en tu _"Dpto_."-finalizó dándole la mano y pagando el café, y aunque Sanosuke se negó a que pagara lo hizo y se retiro.

Ya fuera del bar y hablando solo -pensándolo bien, no creo que este tipo sea la mejor persona para convencer a Misao, son los dos iguales, se llevaran bien; aunque dos iones positivos son incompatibles

º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.· _**Ikuratemo**____**Itsudemo**_ ·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º

º·.·º·.·º _**Dos días más tarde, en el apartamento de Sano **_º·.·º·.·º

Bueno acá esta el comedor, esa es la cocina, el baño y los cuartos - le dijo Sanosuke mientras le mostraba la casa a Misao y esta lo miraba con cara de "¿como llegue aquí?"- bueno este es tu cuarto, es un poco pequeño, antes era una oficina y yo la convertí en Playroom – al momento a la joven le salio una gota de la cabeza en modo de sorpresa y el chico se rascaba la cabeza, como si ese gesto explicara algo de lo infantil que era.

Esta bien, pero no comprendo que estoy haciendo yo aquí-

Ya te lo dije, a mi no me digas nada, yo quise ayudar y Shinomori me prometió que tú pondrías voluntad de tu parte.

OK, OK, ya me diste tu repertorio y no quiero volver a escucharlo.

Bien, no quiero repetirlo. Dijo Shinomori que mañana traerá tus cosas.

OK.

¿Quieres bañarte?

No traigo ropa, mas que con la que llegue al hospital.

Te prestare una remera para dormir si quieres y luego cenamos

Bien

Luego de un rato Sanosuke le dice que ya esta lista la cena

Ya voy- grita Misao, apurándose a secarse, tras unos minutos sale del baño con una remera de Sanosuke que le quedaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, comieron sin decir palabra y se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente la despertó el timbre, al salir de su nuevo pequeño cuarto se encontró con Aoshi que traía un par de maletas, bolsas, cajas. Misao supuso eran sus cosas así que como estaba se dirigió hacia la puerta y tomo las cosas que el había dejado sobre el piso...

-buenos días, Misao, ¿cómo te sientes hoy?-

- estupenda- dijo con un tono sarcástico, mientras abría una caja, la revisaba y la dejaba, y lo mismo con el resto de las cosas que trajo Aoshi

- ¿Buscas algo? – le pregunto Sanosuke

- si, el retrato de mi padre ¿Dónde esta?- dirigiéndose a Aoshi.

- ¡eh! Misao no es conveniente que tengas cosas que te puedan hacer recordar tu casa, por eso no hay objetos que puedan tener algún valor sentimental para ti, solo traje tu ropa, zapatos, y libros de la escuela. Estudiaras aquí

- quiero la foto de mi padre, es lo único que tengo de él – comenzando a llorar desesperadamente.

Sanosuke se acerco a ella para consolarla, pero ella le dio un manotazo quitándolo.

no te lo puedo dar por ahora, Misao. Pero más adelante te lo daré.

Lo quiero ahora, no llegaré a mas adelante sin el, es lo que me dio fuerzas todo este tiempo.

No, Misao, y esto se termina acá.

Vete al demoño, maldito infeliz- corriendo hacia su cuarto y cerrando la puerta de un golpe para luego echarle llave

Misao abre la puerta- decía Aoshi desde afuera con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba

Vete, idiota, no quiero ver… - no pudo terminar la frase porque todo a su alrededor comenzó a girar, mas y mas rápido, hasta que se sintió a salvo en SU cama con el retrato de su padre en la mano, fue enorme su alegría que lo apretó fuerte contra su pecho, escucho un grito – Misao- no podía reconocer esa vos, "¿de quien era?" y nuevamente- Misao- se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana… allí estaba él, su padre, con su prolijo traje de piloto, -ven pequeña-. Y mientras se dirigía hacia el - ¿pero como? ¿ Papá? No estás muerto – gritó con una enorme alegría. -¿pero porque te alejas? Espera- el ruido de la puerta la asusta y se da vuelta para ver que sucedía, y ahí estaba, el reflejo de la espada, que se acercaba, intento correr hacia su padre pero otra mano la sujeto por los hombros.

¡Misao!, ¡No lo hagas!- esa vos si la conocía, era la vos dulce, pero ¿de donde?- y todo nuevamente comenzó a girar…

Sujétala, que no se golpee la cabeza- dijo Aoshi a Sanosuke, lo que este hizo al instante y Misao comenzó a convulsionar.

Aoshi le inyecto un calmante, lo que hizo que las convulsiones pararan lentamente.

Subámosla a la cama, despacio- lo que Sanosuke hizo solo.- dejémosla, dormirá por una 6 horas.

¿esto le pasara siempre?

No, mientras no tenga encuentro con algo que la comunique con su pasado. ¿ahora entiendes porque no le puedo dar la foto de su padre?

Talvez si se la hubieras dado, esto no hubiera pasado.- dijo Sanosuke un poco enfadado.

Ella entra en transe y revive una y otra vez esa noche. Lo que provoca el transe son objetos puentes, cualquier cosa que haya visto en ese momento, puede ser: una mesa, ventana, espada o cuadro, algo que ella notó en ese momento y la transporte al lugar. ¿comprendes? Por eso ella debe estar acompañada, ocupada, distraída, sin pensar..

Si al despertar esta alterada, que no lo creo, le das una de estas.- y le entrega un frasco con pastillas tranquilizantes- Y por cualquier duda, me llamas.

Bien. ¿Lo acompaño? – dijo con un tono de fastidio

No, esta bien, conozco la salida

Una vez solo, Sanosuke volvió a preguntarse cómo fue qué se metió en esto. No supo la respuesta, sólo pudo pensar: "_AH! aprovecharé para hacer unas compras para cuando Misao despierte, de seguro tendrá mucho hambre", _y salió.

º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.· _**Ikuratemo**____**Itsudemo**_ ·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º

Ya de regreso se recostó en el sillón, muy agotado y se quedo dormido, lo despertó la luz que entraba por el ventanal y un rico olor a café.

Despierta, dormilón. ¿A qué hora tienes que salir para ir al trabajo? – dijo Misao con un muy buen humor

OH! Buen día – dijo Sano mientras se estiraba- no tengo horario fijo, de todos modos hoy tengo franco, ¿cómo te sientes? – mientras se levanta para dirigirse a la mesa de la cocina.

Bien, un poco sensible a los ruidos, me despertó la canilla que gotea en la cocina, ¡pero hombre! Acaso tú no sabes que se acabará el agua en el planeta, que tienes una canilla goteando constantemente.

Lo siento señorita Greenspace. Ahora cerramos de la canilla de paso y en la tarde, si te sientes menos sensible, vamos al centro a comprar el repuesto para reparar la canilla y la cerradura de tu cuarto ¿te parece?, miss green - lanzando una sonora risa por su mal chiste.

Me parece excelente, que empieces a interesarte por el planeta de todos.- dijo en tono de regaño.

Mmm... que rico café, hace años que no pruebo algo así, es como el que hacia mi abuela.

Misao rió en forma vanidosa- gracias, pero te advierto no se repite seguido.

Bien aprovecharé, apropósito ¿qué hora es?

Son las 9:30 ¿por? ¿tienes algo que hacer?

No, nada- mentía, tenia que verse con una "amiga" (chica que conoció en un Pub hacia un par de noches) para desayunar.

Ah! Que bueno porque no quiero quedarme sola.

Terminaron de desayunar y vieron una película romántica, que a Misao le pareció "Hermosa" y a Sanosuke "asquerosamente melosa". Luego Misao preparó el almuerzo y aunque estaba un poco quemado, Sanosuke lo comió igual; después de todo estaba acostumbrado. Mientras el lavaba los platos Misao se preparó para salir.

º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.· _**Ikuratemo**____**Itsudemo**_ ·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º

Misao caminaba observando el piso, como si este fuera a contarle una historia, sin decir palabra al castaño que comenzaba a incomodarse y rompió el hielo diciendo: - mira una heladería, yo invito-

La chica recién entonces se dio cuenta de su aislamiento temporal y le devolvió una sonrisa – gracias.

Al llegar el muchacho que despachaba la tienda le pregunto a Misao que gustos quería de una forma demasiado cortes, para el gusto de Sanosuke.

Limón y Menta- respondió con una sonrisa

El mío que sea de chocolate amargo y pistacho- dijo Sano de forma ruda y con mala cara, a Misao le provocó risa y no dudo en demostrarlo. Al salir de allí se sentaron en una banca a observar la gente que iba y venia sin apuro alguno, cuando de repente Misao salio corriendo, el se sobresalto y salio inmediatamente detrás de ella

Misao, ¿Qué sucedió? – con un tono de preocupación en la vos.

Mira esa falda, Dios es alucinarte – dijo con euforia, mientras se pegaba a una vidriera

Misao, no hagas eso, me has asustado- dijo regañándola

Lo siento –dijo con un tono afligido y agachando la cabeza – no fue mi intención, ¿sabes? Mi madre siempre me decia que no grite por tonterías, me has hecho acordar a ella diciéndomelo.

No te pongas mal, solo me asuste.

¿Qué pensaste que me tiraría por la barandilla? – dijo en un tono burlón

No, no pensé que eras una loca psicópata suicida.

No es chiste señor Sagara –Alzando una ceja y tomando una posición de adulto, luego lanzo una sonora carcajada- bien niñita ¿terminaste con tu helado?- dijo Misao

¡Hum!, si acabé-

Bien entonces camina, aún tenemos que comprar el repuesto para la canilla.- mientras camina unos pasos mas adelante y de espaldas.

Date la vuelta te caerás- dijo el castaño

No lo haré. Aunque por las dudas…- dándose la vuelta- seria muy bochornoso caerse aquí tan lleno de gente.

Terminaron de comprar y al salir se dieron cuenta de que era de noche y que el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido, volvieron a casa muy cansados y hambrientos

¿qué podemos comer?- pregunto Sano

Mm… ¿te parece hamburguesa con todo?

De eso en mi heladera... sobra

Prepararon todo y se sentaron en el living a mirar una película, Misao sobre el sofá y Sano sentado en el suelo. Al finalizar la película…

¿sabes? Mi madre no me dejaba ver películas de terror, porque luego tenía pesadillas, y yo las miraba a escondidas y cuando tenía miedo abrazaba el retrato de mi padre, al despertar el cuadro aparecía sobre la mesa de noche, era que mi madre pasaba en la noche para verme dormir y me lo sacaba. A veces extraño que me mire dormir.- contó Misao, Sano sonrío-

Cuando yo era pequeño mi madre pasaba por mi cuarto todas las noches a contarme una historia para que me durmiera, nunca funcionaba, porque me entretenía, y después no podía dormir porque me había despabilado hablando; luego de que ella murió mi abuela se esmeraba por hacerlo también, pero no eran tan buenas, y aún hoy cuando me acuesto y miro el techo recuerdo algunas de esas historias. – dijo Sanosuke con nostalgia.

Es lindo que puedas recordar eso, ¿Qué le ha pasado a tus padres?

Murieron en un accidente de avión, mi padre era copiloto y mi madre azafata, el avión tuvo una falla y exploto al aterrizar ardió durante horas, los bomberos no podían apagarlo por el combustible, no se hallaron sobrevivientes. Ese iba a ser el último viaje de mi madre, ya no quería volar porque no le gustaba dejarme.

Que triste- fue lo más que pudo decir Misao por el nudo en la garganta.

Es por eso que hoy soy bombero, hicieron hasta lo imposible, pero fue inútil.

Ah!- dijo Misao, aclarando la vos- bueno ya basta de cosas tristes, vamos a dormir que mañana será un nuevo día y tienes que trabajar.

Los despertó el timbre que sonaba eufóricamente, Sanosuke se levanto y atendió al ver que era Aoshi, se lo veía un tanto enfadado

Doc., ¿Qué le ocurre?

¿Misao?

Duerme, ¿por?

¿Dónde estuvieron? Ayer en la tarde vine a verla, y no estaba, deje miles de mensajes diciendo que llamen cuando lleguen y no lo hicieron

¡Tranquilo! , pareces mi padre, ayer fuimos al centro para a aprovechar mi día franco

¿Cómo que salieron? Misao aun no esta lista para enfrentar la gente, la calle – dijo Aoshi aun enfadado.

Lo siento, no lo sabía, me pareció lo mejor para romper el hielo y levarle el ánimo.

Bien, pensaste mal, no puede salir al menos que yo lo autorice y debes avisarme por lo menos.

OK. Ella esta bien, ayer se levanto un poco sensible a los ruido pero bien.

Bien, quiero que le avises a Misao que partir me mañana tendrá las sesiones de terapia, de lunes a viernes y contigo las tendremos un día a la semana, en tu día franco. Otro asunto no puedes traer demasiada gente a la casa, que sea un círculo reducido de personas las que vea por ahora.

Bien, le aviso, ¿lo acompaño? – dijo en mal tono, ya que le había molestado bastante su manera de invadir la casa, como si el se hubiera secuestrado a Misao.

… - Aoshi no contesto, solo se fue.

º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.· _**Ikuratemo**____**Itsudemo**_ ·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º

º·.·º·.·º _**Un tiempo después, las cosas transcurrían sin dificultad alguna**_ º·.·º·.·º

Misao se levanto, eran las 9:00 – Maldición me quedé dormida, Sano ya se ha ido- en este tiempo se había acostumbrado a que desayunaran juntos antes de que el se fuera hacia el trabajo, porque ahora ya se podía quedar sola; se dirigió hacia la cocina y se preparo su desayuno mientras leía un poco para su próximo examen de Historia, la pava hervía, pero Misao no la escucho ya que su mente se había fugado hacia unos segundos observando por la ventana el plomizo día, al parecer llovería. El silbido de la pava hirviendo la trajo de vuelta. Desayuno tranquila en la mesa de la cocina. Al mediodía decidió no almorzar.

A las 14:00 como siempre puntual llego Aoshi para su sesión de terapia, y le informó que había visto un progreso en ella y que partir de ahora ya iba a poder salir, acompañada. A Misao le alegró mucho la noticia.

Esperaría levantada a Sano para darle la buena noticia, no era costumbre los miércoles ya que llegaba de madrugada.

Comenzó a preparar la cena, encendió la radio y mientras cocinaba baila y cantaba a los gritos un tanto desafinados, junto al dueto de Ricky y Eros

"son las ganas de cambiar la realidad, las que hacen que me sienta vivo…"-

pero escucho la moto de Sano, en ese momento comenzó a llover, Misao miro hacia la ventana

¡Demoños!, puedo controlarlo, no tengo miedo, no tengo miedo, puedo controlarlo- y trataba de controlar la respiración.

Un enorme trueno hace vibrar las ventanas y se corta luz. Misao comenzó a sentir el sudor en sus manos y que todo giraba una vez mas, para si misma decía - no puede estar ocurriendo, otra vez no –era la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana, algo en ella le dijo que esta vez seria distinto

– No voy a permitir que me vuelva a pasar – la puerta se abre lentamente, y Misao toma el cuchillo que tenía sobre la mesada, y cerrando fuertemente los ojos, acercándose lentamente...

no vas a lastimar a las personas que quiero- grito… y con todas sus fuerzas clavó el cuchillo, todo comenzó a girar más y más rápido y se desmayo. Solo pudo escuchar – Misao, vuelve.

º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º

_**Ikuratemo**____**Itsudemo**_

_**Fin**____**del**____**Capitulo**____**III:**____**Un**____**Oasis**____**En**____**E**__**l **__**Desierto**_

º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º

moshimoshi!

Gracias Blue-Azul-Acero, Misari, y los/as que leyeron; saben iba abandonar esta historia, parecía no tener mucho éxito, pero por sus reviws es que intento terminarla, les agradezco que la sigan leyendo, y siento mucho la demora, ya no les prometo el próximo capitulo pronto, porque me caratularan de súper mentirosa, jajaja, besitos, y espero les guste.

PD.: si hay algo que nos le gusta díganlo y veremos como sigue, que ni yo lo se, entre toda algo saldrá.


	4. Tormenta de cambios

_**Recordando la ultima escena del Capitulo III: Un Oasis En El Desierto**_

º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.· _**Ikuratemo Itsudemo**_ ·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º

-"son las ganas de cambiar la realidad, las que hacen que me sienta vivo…"-

Pero escucho la moto de Sano, en ese momento comenzó a llover, Misao miro hacia la ventana

-¡Demoños!, puedo controlarlo, no tengo miedo, no tengo miedo, puedo controlarlo- y trataba de controlar la respiración.

Un enorme trueno hace vibrar las ventanas y se corta luz. Misao comenzó a sentir el sudor en sus manos y que todo giraba una vez mas, para si misma decía - no puede estar ocurriendo, otra vez no –era la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana, algo en ella le dijo que esta vez seria distinto

– No voy a permitir que me vuelva a pasar – la puerta se abre lentamente, y Misao toma el cuchillo que tenía sobre la mesada, y cerrando fuertemente los ojos, acercándose lentamente...

-No vas a lastimar a las personas que quiero- grito… y con todas sus fuerzas clavó el cuchillo, todo comenzó a girar más y más rápido y se desmayo. Solo pudo escuchar – Misao, vuelve.

º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º

Algo se le hacia conocido, ¡claro! La terrible migraña, que parecían cientos de hombrecillos golpeándola en cabeza. Al despertar vio a la enfermera colocándole algo al suero.

-que bueno que despiertas, tendrás que dar explicaciones de lo que paso allí, jovencita, te has excedido esta vez –con un tono poco amable, y con carra de ogro

- maldición de que demoños habla, apague la luz se explota la cabeza- Misao atino a taparse con las manos los ojos, pero no pudo moverlos, los tenia atados a la cama.

- esto no es un hotel. Y no te hagas la desentendida, sabes ya te han bautizado aquí, como la peque endemoniada, ¡ha, ha, ha!- rió con un tono sarcástico,

- cierra la maldita boca, quiero a Sanosuke!- grito con todas sus fuerzas- ¿Dónde esta? ¿Por qué nos han alejado? El es bueno

- el si, tu no

- quiero hablar con Aoshi

- quiero, quiero, quiero – dijo la enfermera burlándose- el no vendrá nunca por ti, teme que lo lastimes

En ese momento la puerta se abre…

-doctor Shinomori, la joven acaba de despertar, en un momento iba a ir por usted…

- bien ahórrese el viaje – en un tono seco- luego preciso hablar con UD En mi escritorio cuando termine la ronda. ¿Como estas Misao?

- ¿Qué no me ve?, atada, ¿dónde esta Sanosuke?, prometió que si nos portábamos bien, y no llegábamos tarde, no nos separaría, ¡no cumplió!

- ¡Ey! Misao, aguarda un momento…

-¡HAIIII! (grito)

- ¿que sucede?

- mi cabeza estalla, y no deja de dar vueltas.- Aoshi apago la luz, la habitación solo se iluminaba por la luz que se escabullía por la ventana de la puerta.

- ¿mejor?...Pero que pregunto, así atada lo dudo. Déjame ver tus brazos, lo siento es que aquí hay una políticas raras en cuanto al trato de los pacientes, pero eso no debe alterarte, que yo me haré cargo de ti exclusivamente.- Misao se quedo en silencio uno segundos, su dolor no la dejaba pensar, mientras tanto Aoshi acerco una charola con desinfectantes y gasas, la desato con extremo cuidado de las agarraderas de cuero que le habían quemado las muñecas y comenzó a curarle las heridas, finalmente la morocha rompió el silencio

- ¿donde esta Sanosuke? – Pregunto con voz quebradiza - ¿Le hice daño verdad?

- El esta bien, esta internado, pero ya salio de peligro, recibió una puñalada en el vientre…

- Fui yo ¿verdad?

- No lo sé Misao, pero de todos modos, este es el lugar mas seguro.- termino de curarla y no pudo evitar acariciar su brazo, cuando se dio cuneta, solo se levanto y se marcho.

º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.· _**Ikuratemo Itsudemo**_ ·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º

-Sagara, ¿Cómo se siente?

-Mejor, gracias.

-Bien, ¿usted cree que ya puede declarar lo que sucedió?- todo lo ocurrido se agolpo en su cabeza

- no logro recordar nada

- Sr. Quiero que sepa que no importa lo que Ud. declare, la menor Misao Makimachi no volverá bajo su tutoría.

- ¿Por qué, y si lo que sucedió no fue culpa nuestra?

- entonces, ¿cabe la posibilidad de que sea Makimachi, la culpable?

- no ponga en mis labios palabras que yo no dije…

- solo saco conclusiones, no se enfade

- si lo hago, me molesta su actitud, aparte no presentare cargos

- bien, entonces no tengo nada mas que hacer acá, pero le advierto que la jovencita con usted no volverá nunca.

- ¡cierre la boca!, y la puerta al salir- el oficial se retiro, y Sano no podía dejar de pensar en Misao, lo mal que lo estaría pasando, como pudo se levanto hasta el pasillo y busco un teléfono…

- Shinomori?, como esta ella, habla Sanosuke.

- OH! ¿Cómo te sientes?

- ¿Cómo esta ella? Yo estoy bien, pero no puedo hablar mucho, me descubrirán, ¿Cómo esta?

- te soy sincero, esta estable, no recuerda nada, pero supone que fue ella. Lo lamento pero se debe quedar aquí, ya ninguna junta le dará la salida, lo suyo es crónico e irreversible, solo que tiene momentos de paz. Pero es inestable para la sociedad.

- que dice, estar allí le hará más daño, por favor se lo pido déjeme verla en cuanto pueda salir de aquí.

- no lo sé, solo le pido me mantenga en contacto, que en cuanto consideremos que Misao este capacitada para recibir una visita, te llamaré, por ahora eso será imposible.

-si decís que es por su bien, lo acepto, pero quiero saber de ella cuanto antes, aunque sea infórmeme como evoluciona.

- SAGARA! ¿Que hace levantado?

- debo dejarte Aoshi, me han descubierto, gracias.

- a ti, por haber cuidado de Misao tanto tiempo.

- Vamos a la cama jovencito - le dijo una enfermera gorda y simpática al bombero

º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.· _**Ikuratemo Itsudemo**_ ·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º

º·.·º·.·º·.4 meses después.·º·.·º·.·º·.·

Aoshi siguió cuidando de Misao muy de cerca, a la enfermera que la había maltratado, le levanto un sumario y tres semanas después termino por echarla, por maltrato a los pacientes.

Misao pasaba horas, en su habitación sin querer salir al jardín de recreación, todas las mañanas cuando la iba a buscar la enfermera, ella decía que no tenia ganas de ir, que era peligroso; al los pocos minutos siempre llegaba Aoshi, para convencerla de que el la acompañaría y no habría peligro fuera.

Daban una vuelta al todo el jardín, para volver a la habitación.

Pero un día fue distinto, fue Aoshi quien se dirigió directamente a la habitación de Misao, mas temprano que lo de costumbre, ella aun dormía, y la observo durante un largo tiempo, su cabello negro esparcido sobre la almohada, y el sol de verano que se colaba por la persiana del cuarto, dejando que la líneas de sol iluminaran su rostro de forma entrecortada. Era simplemente hermosa, ¡pero que demoños estaba pensando… y haciendo!. Ella comenzó a entre abrir los ojos, y las pequeños rayos de sol le molestaba en los ojos.

-buenos días.- dijo ella, con un buen humor completamente desconocido para el - ¿salimos?

-… claro, ponte algo, hace frío- sin que ella lograra descubrir su malos pensamientos previos.

Misao se levantó de la cama, con un pequeño salto, y Aoshi le puso la chaqueta sobre los hombros, el simple tacto de la piel de Aoshi sobre su cuello, la hizo estremecer y sonrojarse, el lo notó y abrió la puerta de la habitación y le hizo seña de que saliese.

Ya en el jardín, el sol estaba perfecto, no hacia calor, al contrario…

- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Cómo te tratan aquí? – y justo al momento de responder Misao metió el pie en un desnivel del piso y se torció el tobillo, cayendo, el dolor era tal que comenzó a llorar, Aoshi la socorrió y le reviso el pie, este comenzaba enrojecerse al igual que su rostro, la levantó en brazos y la llevo de regreso a la habitación. En el camino…- por favor, no llores, no es nada te daré un antiinflamatorio y ya todo estará bien unos minutos, no esta quebrado, además van a pensar que yo te golpee. Al llegar la recostó en la cama, y llamó a la enfermera que lleva lo pertinente para vendarla y darle un antiinflamatorio como prometió, pero nuevamente el simple contacto con su pierna la hizo sonrojar

- cree que pueda hablar con Sano- dijo Misao algo tímida para salir del mal momento. Pero no fue el quien le respondió, sino la Dra. Takani, que justo entraba

- pues claro que no, primero intentas matarlo ¿y ahora quieres hablar con el?-

Aoshi la miró de mala manera- ¿podemos hablar afuera? Al salir…

-¿y tu quién te piensas que eres para hablarle así?

- la directora de esta institución y quien se responsabiliza de todo lo que aquí pase.

- bien, pero ella es mi paciente y yo decido el tratamiento mas adecuado para…- lo interrumpió un grito desde la habitación de Misao, al entrar la encontraron con las tijeras en la mano y bañada en sangre, se había cortado las venas de ambas muñecas – Misao ¿qué has hecho?- y corrió hacia ella. – Megumi llama a la enfermera, que traiga algo para curarla

- no soy asistente de nadie- dijo la doctora desde el umbral de la puerta

- ve o te denuncio- gritó Aoshi con la vos quebrada y muy nervioso, mientras con las sabanas apretaba sus brazos, había pedido mucha sangre - estarás bien y podrás hablar con Sanosuke pronto- Misao comenzó a llorar desesperadamente

- yo lo lastime, no fue él, fui yo, fui yo…- las enfermeras llegaron y le colocaron un sedante, Misao fue cerrando los ojos, aun con lágrimas.

º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.· _**Ikuratemo Itsudemo**_ ·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º

El teléfono de la estación sonó, y Shoso atendió.

-Sano es para ti- grito Shoso.

-¿para mi? No le di a nadie este número. ¿Hola?

-soy Aoshi, Misao tuvo un ataque y se lastimo…

-¿que?

- preciso que vengas al hospital a verla, cree que te hizo daño.

-en 20 minutos estoy allí.

-bien.

º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.· _**Ikuratemo Itsudemo**_ ·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º

Misao logro recuperar el conocimiento por unos minutos, y al abrir los ojos, Aoshi estaba durmiendo a su lado en la cama, tomándola de la mano, llevaba una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados, la corbata floja y sin guardapolvo, lo que resultaba extraño.

Ella lo despertó suavemente, apenas podía hablar, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas le dijo

- Aoshi… yo lo hice, yo los maté…

- Misao… ¿pero que dices?

- viendo su retrato, el pensaba que podría sustituirlo- empezó a decir incoherentemente, si que Aoshi pueda entender algo

º·.·º·.·º·.· Flash back ·.·º·.·º·.·º·.· º

La lluvia golpeando en la ventana sobre su cabeza la aterraba, intentaba controlar los temblores de su cuerpo, pero los refucilos y truenos no ayudaban demasiado.

"_Maldita tormenta_"-, pensó con los ojos brillando por las lágrimas que se resistía a dejar caer.

Aún hecha un ovillo y sin destaparse tomó de la mesa de luz el retrato de un hombre vestido de piloto. Un nuevo relámpago le permitió ver la sonrisa que le surcaba el rostro y lo verde de sus ojos, igual que los suyos.

Recordó entonces cuando el avión aterrizó en la pista envuelto en llamas. Era una noche como esa…

-Papá...-murmuró acariciando el retrato. Se bajo de la cama y se dirigió a la sala, al ver la chimenea cerro los ojos y recordó cuando su padre, al volver de los viajes, la sentaba en sus rodillas frente al fuego y abrían los regalos, el le contaba anécdotas mientras simulaban tener los comandos del avión en sus manos; pero al abrirlos el retrato de ellos, junto a su madre ya no estaba, como si todo rastro de lo que su padre había sido fuera borrado, en su lugar había una catana perteneciente a la familia de su padrastro. El se había llevado todo lo que quedaba de la única persona que no importara lo que pase siempre pensaba en ella.

Cargó en la mano derecha la espada japonesa. La luz del relámpago que llegó desde la ventana del comedor le permitió verse parada frente a la puerta del cuarto de su padre, ahora ocupada por otro hombre, la abrió lentamente, su madre se despertó parecía decir algo que no podía entender, la espada en su mano y la sangre de su cuerpo cada vez latía mas fuerte, era lo único que podía oír además de la lluvia caer, la levanto en alto, cerro los ojos, los abrió asurada al oír el grito acallado de su madre, el la miraba de atrás de su cadáver, parecía decir algo, que no entendía, la sangre en la hoja, un nuevo trueno y todo acabó, también su razón.

Salió de allí, miro hacia su cuarto, aun con la espada en la mano, un refucilo anunciando el trueno la hizo salir corriendo por la puerta principal, corrió, corrió hasta que el aire frío le quemo la garganta, un nuevo trueno y la mano que la sujetó por el hombro le dijo que era el final, la habían descubierto…

-"por favor, no lo hagas"-la dulce vos, y en su cabeza: toda una laguna.

º·.·º·.·º·.· Fin Del Flash back ·.·º·.·º·.·º·.· º

- viendo su retrato, el pensaba que podría sustituirlo- empezó a decir incoherentemente, sin que Aoshi pueda entender algo- no pude soportar que mi padre ya no este, ella interfirió en medio, lo protegió.

- tranquilízate, Misao, estas muy nerviosa, no has hecho nada, Sano esta fuera esperando para verte, el esta bien.- dijo tratando de calmarla, no entendía nada, pero algo le decía que algo había cambiado esa noche y nada seria igual, no logro disimular su tristeza

Misao sonrió amargamente, sabiendo que ya no le quedaban fuerzas para continuar- Aoshi, agradezco a Kami-sama por haberte conocido, fuiste muy importante para mi, ¿sabes?, deberías reír más – le dijo mientras guiño un ojo y le saco la lengua- por favor saluda a Sano…- aun con la mano de ella entre sus manos, Aoshi la regaño

- Vamos mocosa, ¿que estas haciendo?, no te despidas él esta fuera esperando por ti… - dijo con los ojos a punto de llorar

- Aoshi…- dijo con sus ultimas fuerzas- …yo… te…- cerrando los ojos lo dejo, para unirse en la eternidad con aquel hombre al que esperaba ver desde hacia tanto y que siempre la cuido.

-Misao –murmuro dejando escapar en ese nombre lo único por que había hecho la diferencia en su vida, la amaba y no pudo decírselo, que estupido fui.

º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.· _**Ikuratemo Itsudemo**_ ·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º

El día del funeral fue de lluvia, había sido entre ellos tres, Sano, el y el cura que dio la misa; junto a Misao habían puesto una foto que Aoshi conservaba de cuando juntó sus objetos, de la casa del crimen, que luego le daría al presentar mejoras, en la que se hallaban sus padres y ella pequeña, muy feliz y con un avión de juguete en sus manos.

Al terminar sano le dijo que en su casa aun había cosas de Misao que quizás quería para recordarla. Aoshi quedo en pasarse luego por allí, cada uno siguió su camino.

Los días siguientes también fueron de lluvia, como si el cielo llorase, la directora le dio unos días de suspensión sin goce de sueldo, por involucrarse con un paciente, ya no tenia fuerzas para pelear con esa. Así que decidió ir a casa de Sano, mientras caminaba bajo la lluvia, sentía la sensación de que todo había cambiado… había terminado, el dolor en su pecho parecía no irse jamás, ¿y ahora que puedo hacer? ya no tengo porque pelear, de que me sirve volver si ella no estará allí… ni en casa de Sano.-Todo acabo...-un bocinazo lo trajo de nuevo de sus pensamientos, se encontraba a punto de cruzar la autopista del puente de Tokio, mientras espera a que el semáforo le de paso, vio en la vereda de enfrente, a una joven con un vestido blanco, corto, cabello negro, toda mojada ya que estaba jugando con su paraguas, se veía feliz, llena de vida, de la nada se paro al otro lado, lo miro sonriente, lo saludo con la mano, lo que lo dejo atónito, juraría que era Misao, un camión paso y junto con el se llevo la imagen de esa hermosa mujer, todo parecía un espejismo de su propia locura.

Cruzo, miro a todos lados tratando de encontrarla, pero no, definitivamente fue su cabeza, se dio cuenta que no iba a volver a verla nunca mas, de que sirve la vida si siempre la tendría que imaginar al otro lado, sin poder sentirla, escucharla o regañarla

-lo siento pero me pediste lo imposible: reír sin ti a mi lado…- el agua del río crecido comenzó a consumir el aire de sus pulmones, lucho por puro "instinto" pero había sido su decisión, sea donde se que valla estaría con ella.

º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º

_**Ikuratemo Itsudemo**_

_**Fin del Capitulo IV : Tormenta de Cambios**_

º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º

bien! Wuaaaaa! Termine! Espero sea de su agrado, y como ya es de costumbre, perdón por la demora; ya están acabando mis vacaciones, y no me daría la cara volver a pasarme por fan fic si no actualizaba. Jaja

No estoy muy segura, cambio sobre la marcha algunas cosas pero el final era ese, estoy temerosa de que no les guste, fue muy radical todo, PERO YA!

Les cuento me costo mucho matarlo a Aoshi porque no encontraba la manera de decirlo, estuvo 10 horas frente al puente, de tanta ida y venida en mi cabeza.

Pero … finalmente tuve el valor de hacerlo

Pero… hay algo de bondad dentro de mi Shinomori corazón, por lo que, no sé cuando, prometo el final alternativo, hasta tanto los dejo doliendo un poquito muajajaja.

BIEN GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON, ESPERO SUS CRITICAS, PORQUE TENGO UNA INSERTIDUMBRE TERRIBLE!

Sayonaraaaa!


End file.
